Project Summary Bascom Palmer Eye Institute (BPEI) is a comprehensive, disease-focused academic unit that serves as the Department of Ophthalmology for the University of Miami Miller School of Medicine. The Anne Bates Leach Eye Center is Bascom Palmer's main facility for ophthalmic care. The adjacent Evelyn F. and William L. McKnight Vision Research Center (MVRC) is BPEI's research arm, and also coordinates all aspects of BPEI's research mission. Moreover, MVRC draws together NEI-funded eye and vision research investigators across the University of Miami and nearby institutions as the Miami Eye Team. This P30 core center grant application is specifically directed towards this group of investigators to sustain their activities, foster interdisciplinary research, share core resources and educational programs, and promote research of early stage investigators. The long-term goal of this P30 proposal is to strengthen the conceptual and methodological capabilities of Miami Eye Team investigators, thus expanding and enhancing their contributions to knowledge and understanding of the eye, vision, and blinding eye diseases. We request continued funding of the P30EY014801 Core Grant for Vision Research to support the following core resource modules: (1) Shared Equipment, (2) Experimental Models, (3) Biological Imaging, and partially (4) Biostatistics (10%). The requested modules are configured to add overall scientific value to the vision research environment at the University of Miami by providing for critical needs of the Miami Eye Team investigators. Each module is devoted to specific activities that would be impractical or less efficient for our PIs to support in their individual laboratories, or on NEI research project grants. The importance of these modules to Miami Eye Team investigators is reflected in the quantity and quality of publications including numerous collaborations, NEI submissions and awards over the funding period, and recruitment of new faculty and staff. The Bascom Palmer Eye Institute and the University of Miami are strongly committed to support vision research with significant, continuous financial support to the development and operation of state-of-the art core modules.